


perleo oneshots

by sandyfiwee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Boy x boy, F/M, Lercy - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, PerLeo, Teacher AU, bullied leo, cringe chapters, perleo is so cute, smol leo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyfiwee/pseuds/sandyfiwee
Summary: perleo oneshots.constructive criticism is appreciated.no hate please.***percy x leor e m i n d e r s / w a r n i n g s :- boy x boy- no smut- a bit of swearingd i s c l a i m e r s : i do not own any of rick riordan's characters





	1. n o t e s

****

 

**Leo's POV**

I sighed in relief and slumped against my locker, successfully dodging Matt and his gang's beatings by running the long way around the school. The clock on the wall displayed the time, reminding me that I had chemistry next.

 _"Great. Chemistry. Just what I need to brighten my day some more."_ I let out a frustrated sigh as my lock absolutely refused to open. The clock kept ticking and ticking, time getting closer to class. With a large BANG, my locker flew open, hitting the locker beside me with full force. The noise echoes throughout the hallway. I freeze, tensing my shoulders, scared that a teacher heard that. I hurriedly snatched my textbooks, but before I could shut the door, a small pink sticky note gently floated down near my shoes.

I picked it up, inspecting it. I swear if it was one of those bully notes then I will--

Wait.

Curse my dyslexia. The sentence was surrounded by doodles and hearts, smiley faces littered the paper. I could barely make out what it says.

_"Yr simile mek h rl britr"?_

_"Yo smelt kea my wod ightr"?_

I growled, deciding I'll just ask my best friend Piper at lunch after class.

_"After class..."_

Crap! I've got to get to class before the bell ring-- _BRRRIINGGG!!!_

 _"Well, I guess that's my cue."_ I bolt off towards my class, not wanting to be later than I was already was.  
  


**Percy's POV**

"Role call time!" Mr. Elis called out. Chemistry was the worst. Well, to me, all classes were the worst since it's school, but that's beside the point.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Here!"

It was a boring routine, but Mr. Elis insisted that it was "necessary for educational purposes", whatever that means.

"Percy Jackson."

In response, I sneezed and replied with "Excuse me." Mr. Elis glanced at me, amused at my way of presentation.

"Leo Valdez."

Even just his name send butterflies bursting in my stomach, I strained my ear and unconsciously looked around the class with my peripheral vision. Leo wasn't here. I deflated a bit, that meant he wouldn't be able to see the note I put in his locker...

The door burst open, leaving a flustered looking Latino panting there.

"Sorry I'm late, my locker was stuck and I couldn't get it to open." Leo looked extremely embarrassed as the whole class watched him, the Jocks snickered and laughed. Some even went so far as throwing paper balls at him. I inwardly frowned, I was part of the Jocks but I never enjoyed bullying, it reminded me too much of how I was like when I was a child. Leo flinched when the paper balls came in contact with him. I had to clutch my chair to resist the urge to pull the cute Latino into my arms and whisper loving words in his ears.

"Class! Stop at this instant!" Mr. Elis almost yelled at the classroom, obviously furious at the Jocks' behavior. Everyone knew that Mr. Elis favored Leo out of any others for two reasons: 1) Leo was respectful and a good student. 2) Even though Leo hated the class, he still tried.

The Jocks quieted down, glaring at Leo as he passed by to reach his desk at the back of the room. As his beautiful figure slinked down the aisle, I wished to hold him like he was mine, I wanted to love him without judgment. Unfortunately, that would most likely result in even more hurt for both me and him.

My eye caught an edge of a bright pink note.  _"Like the one I put in his locker..."_

That meant Leo received my note!!! I grinned in excitement, momentarily forgetting it was public. Luckily, or actually not so luckily, Matt Sloan thought I was smiling at Leo's discomfort, so he nudged me, pointing his head in Leo's direction and snickered. The only thing I could do if I didn't want to be questioned is play along. Leo's eyes filled with hurt and something along the lines of disappointment. Why would there be disappointment? He isn't even gay... Right?

Before I could continue musing about the topic, Mr. Elis clapped his two hands together and announced that since he wasn't able to plan a lesson, we may finish a single sheeted worksheet with anyone. The best part is, is that after you completed it, you can do whatever you wanted, as long as it didn't disturb the class.

 _"Great,"_  I sighed, thinking as the page was passed to my desk,  _"let's just finish this dumb worksheet so I could drool over Leo-- I mean listen to music."_  
  


**Leo's POV**

Dang it, Leo, you keep on letting yourself have false hopes, of course, Percy is just as much as a jerk as Matt. Of course, he isn't gay, and if course he thinks your such a faggot.

I practically drowned myself in my thoughts of self-disappointment, arriving closer to the cafeteria. Lunch meant I may spend more time with Piper and Nico, and less time with the Jocks. I pushed the double doors open, however, it didn't really go to planned. I look up to find Piper and Nico, just to meet face to face with a blue t-shirt covered chest. The mystery person merely stumbled a few steps. I, not having the weight or muscles, went flying back, landing a few feet away. Oh, and did I mention this happened in front of basically the whole school?

I heard booming laughter coming from all around me, my cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment. A hand was offered to me, one that was all too familiar, so I accepted it, knowing it was Piper's. I glanced up through my long eyelashes, to see the wall of muscles was actually... Percy??

"Oh would you look at that, I guess you were just so,  _blown away_ , at Percy's popularity." Matt busted out laughing, rest of the gang joining him. Well, all except Percy and Jason. I knew Jason and Piper liked each other, so since he was on the brink of dating Piper, he was pretty chill with me. But I didn't get why Percy didn't laugh, he did in Chemistry...

Nico's voice startled me awake, whispering to me to go. Piper's hand led me away. Away from the laughing, away from the Jocks, away from Percy.

When we were far away enough, Piper immediately went "mother hen" mode on me, offering me her lunch, asking if I was hurt. Nico was being the same quiet yet loving bestie, occasionally pitching in, although knowing that I would be ok.

It hit me that now would be the perfect time to ask them what the sentence on the neon pink note said.

"Leo, are you ok? Is ice something you need? What about food? Are you hung--"

"Yo Beauty Queen," I cut in, "it's not the end of the world, you can chill and breathe for a sec. But can you read something for me? I found a sticky note in my locker on the way to Chemistry but like dyslexia and stuff..."

"Are you sure it's not another note from the Jocks?" Nico glanced worriedly towards the pink note I gripped in my hand.

"No, it definitely isn't, it has like hearts and smiles and stuff surrounding it, see?" I shoved the piece of paper in his face.

Nico and Piper crowded around it. After a second, Nico's eyes literally widened larger than I thought was possible, jaw-dropping wider than a snake swallowing its prey. Meanwhile, Piper suddenly burst into a little dance, screaming "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!!" repeatedly.

"GUYS!" I was forced to yell for them to hear me, "WHAT DOES IT EVEN SAY?!?!"

Nico opened and closed his mouth, looking suspiciously close to a fish. Piper kept on hyperventilating, but eventually but a hand on her chest to calm her breathing. "It sa-sa-says 'y-your smile m-makes," because Piper was hyperventilating so much, she had to take a deep breath before continuing the sentence, "my w-wor-world BRIGHTER!!!!!'" Piper squealed louder than humanly possible, squeezing my guts out by her hug.

"Piper! Acckk---can't... breaaathhhe!!!" She let go of me, I literally collapsed, trying to regain the air in my lungs. "So it says 'your smile makes my world brighter'? Seriously? Like, this isn't a prank?"

"Nope! You've got a secret admirer! EEK! My best friend has got a secret admirer!!!" Piper danced around, doing a little jig. She quickly waved her hand in front of Nico's still shocked face.

"NICO NICO NICO aren't you proud? Leo has a secret admirer!!!" Nico slowly nodded, and a sly smile appeared on his face.  _Oh no..._

"Who do you think the secret admirer is? A girl or a guy? I bet it's a guy... Micheal? I heard he came out a few months ago, but his ex-girlfriend said he was super sweet. What about Laurence? He's pretty hot... Percy?" At this, Piper caught the gist of what Nico was trying to do. My face turned tomato red, I buried my head in my hands, wondering why I was friends with these idiots in the first place.  
  


**Percy's POV**

My head swarmed with guilt, remembering how I didn't stand up when Matt teased Leo about my "popularity". Little did he know, I would give up anything to be with my precious little lion cub.

"Hey Perce." Jason's voice jolted me back to the present. Jason was my most trusted friend, he knew everything about me and vice versa. "Are you ok bro? You've been out of it ever since lunch, and you've never been so distracted while working on a project."

I returned my gaze to the huge poster board I was supposed to be filling up with pictures. Sighing, I silently continued to keep on working.

"Woah, hey," Jason gripped shoulders, forcing me to look at him in the eye, "you didn't answer my question."

"It's just, I just, I just want to claim him as my own." Jason didn't even have I ask who I was talking about, "Leo's probably not even gay..."

"PFFFFTTTTT HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Jason exploded into hysterics, rolling on the floor, choking on his own spit. "Y-Y-YOU THINK L-LEO IS-ISN-ISN'T GAY?!?!"

I was genuinely puzzled. Well, who wouldn't be if your best friend just rolled on the floor laughing at the fact that you assumed someone was straight?

"Ummm, yeah?" I offered my reply, turned into more of a question than an answer. Jason took in deep breaths to calm himself, suddenly turning serious.

"Percy, do you really think Matt would beat up Leo the most for no reason? No. He does it because Leo is gay, and he has to make Leo believe that he's unusual and different."

My jaw dropped, my eyes clouded over, red in fury. How  _dare_ Matt do that? To Leo of all people?

I felt a warm hand clamp over my right shoulder, my breathing relaxed, my tense posture cooled down.

"If you want a chance to tell Leo your feelings, do it slowly, he thinks your just as much as a bully as Matt."

 _"Oh, I'll do it alright, I'll do it."_  
  


**Leo's POV**

I place the new sticky note into my growing stack inside of my little treasure box I keep hidden deep within the corners of my locker. A smile blossomed across my face as I reread the new compliment.

_I finally realize the difference between pretty and beautiful._

I loved how my secret admirer doesn't just toss around overused sexual pick up lines, but instead, sweet meaningful ones. Ones that make your insides melt up like hot chocolate, ones that unintentionally make you finally feel as if you're worth something to someone. They also do it once a day, at different intervals, I've tried to figure out the pattern, but I just couldn't seem to figure it out.

"Leo! Leo! What was it today?" Piper came running down the hallways, forming a beeline towards me. Sometimes, actually,  _most times,_ I feel like she's more excited about this than I am. Piper pops up beside me, peeping around, trying to catch a glimpse.

I handed her the small little note, a tiny smile of fondness appeared on my face. I loved Piper in a sibling way, and she always managed to make me smile at least once a day. Arms suddenly hugged me from behind. I gave out a very manly squeak of surprise, convinced someone was trying to kidnap me in front of the entire school.

"Hey, calm down repair boy, it's just me." Nico's low soothing voice startled me awake from my thoughts. I fake glared at him as he released me from his clutches to look at me in the eye.

"Gosh Nico! You scared the crap out of me! Don't do that ever again." I stomped my foot on the floor like a mad five-year old that didn't get ice cream for dessert. For a moment, my eyes connected with a pair if sea green ones, contained with jealousy. However, before I could properly glance at the mysterious person, they disappeared right back into the massive crowd of students.

"Hehe, well I can't help it that my best friend just turned out to be very easily scared..." Nico's sly grin slowly made its reappearance back onto the stage.

"Guys! Guys!" Piper squealed to get our attentions, and successfully not only doing that but also busting my eardrums, "You know, I just thought of the  _perfect_ idea EVER."

"Oh, beauty queen thinking? Let's call the ambulance for her well being and my ears." I muttered sarcastically. Beside me, Nico let out a chuckle at my bitter tone, even though it was obviously all to push Piper's buttons.

I smirked as my plan worked, Piper's eyes darkened a bit in anger, her hands balled tightly into fists, knuckles turning white from the pressure if how hard she was gripping. Now, if I had just met her, I would have already bolted, but as a result of being her best friend for two to three years, I merely cocked my hip to the side and raised my eyebrows daringly and questioningly.

Piper puffed out a breath in anger. Nevertheless, she finally conceded and chirped out a tiny, almost inaudible "Sorry."

"There we go," I puff out my chest in triumph, "that's what I was looking for. Now about the 'super great idea' you had?"

"Oh well, you see--"

"Uh, guys, we should really be heading to class..." Nico's eyes swept the room silently, warning us that class was, in fact, going to start in less than a minute. I cursed under my breath.

"Thanks, death breath and sorry beauty queen but you gotta have to tell us at lunch about your super great idea." I barely finished spitting out the sentence before running towards the direction of my respective class.   
  


**Percy's POV**

The seconds ticked by, seeming to go faster and faster, yet Leo still hadn't entered to classroom doors. I knew that he had class with me today, which is why I put the sticky note before today's class. My eyes constantly flickered towards the clock, counting the minutes that passed by each second. I was so focused on the task at hand, I didn't even acknowledge the fact that Matt Sloan had leaned my direction to say something.

"Hey Jackson, what ya looking at--" Matt's sentence was interrupted by two things. 1) The annoying bell that's ring sounded like a roaring rhino charging 2) The creaking door opened by none other than Mr. Leo Valdez.

My heart leaped for joy at the sight of the petite Latino standing in the doorway, my stomach fluttered around. There was no denying it, I was in love.

"Sorry I'm late, I lost track of time and I didn't even realize--" Leo's words rushed out of his mouth like a waterfall, causing many snickers to bloom across the classroom of jerks. Mrs. Sham merely nodded and gave Leo a kind forgiving smile, indicating him to take his seat so she could start the class. Leo's features almost instinctively relaxed, although he still looked a bit out of breath from sprinting to class.

I wondered when I could finally tell Leo my feelings for him.  
  


**Leo's POV**

I wondered when I could finally know who was my secret admirer.

Well, Piper told me the plan, and I must say it is pretty ingenious.

Every Tuesday, my secret admirer will always put the note in before Chemistry, so Piper told me that I should go to my locker early, hide in the crowd (using my very short height to my advantage), and try to catch the secret admirer slipping a note into my locker.

Today is Friday.

This is gonna be a long wait.  
  


**Percy's POV**

I decided that I'm gonna tell Leo to meet me after school with the next note. Today is Tuesday and I already gave him about a two months worth of notes. I speed walked to his locker and dropped it in. That was a mistake. I forgot to look around to check if he was here or not. And as a consequence of my actions, I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

I whipped around to see Leo.

Arms crossed.

Slightly red in the cheeks.

Eyebrows raised.

_Uh oh..._

"U-uh, he-hey L-l-leo...?" I stuttered out my words, mentally cursing that I turned it to a question at the end.

A darker glare.

Tighter fists.

"So you're the person who leaves notes in my locker? Is this some practical joke or something? Let's leave poor little gay Leo a few compliments so we can break him apart and tell him it was all a joke, just like his whole life. Congratulations, you've made me feel like I was finally worth something to someone, now let me guess, you're just gonna be like Matt and his gang. I can't believe I thought for a second you were actually nicer." Leo snarled, his eyes were glaring daggers into my soul. His hands were now so tight into a fist, that they were turning white. I wanted to say something, to tell him "No that's not what it is." But my tongue seemed to be caught in my throat, I couldn't produce any sound other than a tiny squeak of surprise. Leo scoffed. But underneath all the stone cold mask, I could tell he was hurt emotionally. And the worst part is, it was all because of me.

"Piss off."

_What? Did he just tell me too..._

"I said  _PISS OFF_ ," Leo screamed at me, tears were brimming his lower eyelids. I understood he wanted to be alone so I placed one foot in front of another, gradually becoming farther and farther away. But not before saying:

"At least follow the note's instructions."  
  


**Leo's POV**

_"Meet me behind the school after lunch."_

So that's exactly what I did.

I don't know why. Percy probably just did so he could beat me up with no one around, but I went anyways.

Nico wasn't exactly a fan of the idea, he and Percy were cousins but didn't have a pretty background. Piper, on the other hand, encouraged me to go, telling me that if I need help, just yell and she'll be nearby. Whatever that means.

I scanned the area for any green eyed devils, still none...

Warm hands covered my eyes, electing a yelp from my mouth. They flipped me around to meet face to face with the specific green eyed devil I was searching for. I began to scowl, however stopping midway because of the shock of how close Percy and I were. My cheeks gradually became warmer by the seconds, his eyes flickered towards them, sending me a soft smile, full of love and acceptance.

I tried to shake myself out of it. I tried to tell myself  _No! He's gonna hurt you like Matt and the rest!_ But I just seemed not to be able to complete the wished actions. By now, I might as well just change my name to Red since I was blushing so much anyways. Percy's hand slowly moved, as if he didn't want to startle me, like I was a fish in the pond he was trying to catch. His hand cupped my cheek, his other hand on my waist. My eyes fluttered open and close. All too suddenly, we both leaned in, slowly but surely, until his lips touched mine.

I was like fireworks. Like one's in birthday parties, birthday parties that I've never had. Like I was actually  _something_  for once in my life.

Eventually, Percy's lips left mine. They felt cold and empty, so I reconnected them. Percy didn't object.

Let's just say I didn't regret meeting that green eyed devil behind the school after lunch.

And nothing will make me either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! my name is sandy and my main fanfiction account is on wattpad (http://wattpad.com/user/sandyfiwee), but i have decided to get an account on archive of our own. hope you enjoy!


	2. m o o n l i g h t

****

 

**Percy's POV**

I mentally thanked Chiron for getting rid of all harpies since campers still sneaked away anyways. Well, technically I should be thanking my fellow Camp Half-Blood campers for sneaking away so much, but that is beside the point. I made my way towards the dock, feet trudging slowly, moving step by step.

All the time, I just thought about Annabeth. How she broke up with me. How she walked away from my love life. And most of all, her last words to me: I love you Percy, but not in a romantic way. I'm  _in_ love with someone else, and so are you.

At first, I thought she was talking about Nico, but realized that he got with Jason long ago, so he was crossed if my list.

I didn't even see the small figure hunched over like a small child, shaking furiously until I was only a few feet away. I was about to quickly hurry away, wanting to respect the person's privacy, however, before I could leave, the crying boy tensed up and turned around.

I was taken by surprise at who it was.

Their eyes were puffy and bloodshot red.

Hiccuping was ejected from the person's mouth.

And that said person was Leo.

The moment my eyes and his connected, Leo sprang up to his feet in panic, babbling something along the lines of "I'll go now don't mind me."

However, before Leo could bolt away to give me "some privacy" (as he quoted lovely), I used my long arms to an advantage. The dock was not too long, so because I was standing smack in the middle of it and Leo wanted to get away without neither falling into the lake nor touching or having any physical contact with me, he was forced to be only a ruler (30 cm/12 inches) away from me. And most 10-year-olds have ruler long arms. I speedily stuck out my arm to stop him from running away.

Leo crashed into my arm with his stomach, I expected for my arm to move at least the tiniest bit from the impact but nope. Nada. Goose egg. Leo was as light as a loose feather. My eyes temporarily widened in shock at how frail and skinny Leo seemed.

"Omph!" Leo let out a cute sound from the impact-- wait, did I just say it was cute?

"Woah, Leo you are not leaving so fast mister." I fake scolded him like he was a child that disobeyed a teacher. It was meant to lighten the mood, but it only made fresh tears spring up in Leo's chocolate colored eyes. I silently opened my arms as an invitation. Leo practically launched himself into my arms, causing me to spin a bit.

I've seen mothers do this when their children were sad, so I assumed it would work. Luckily, it did.

The whole time Leo babbled about nightmares he was having, how he felt invisible, etc. it warmed my heart that he trusted me with this information. Suddenly, Leo grew rigid in my arms. He started to try to escape, not giving me a reason.

Then, everything happened so fast.

In panic, I pushed my lips against his. I know, I'm stupid. On the other hand, I kinda didn't regret it. Leo's lips felt soft and delicate, like a butterfly's wings.

It struck me that Leo wasn't kissing back, so I quickly retreated, apologizing profoundly about my idiotic actions. I got cut off mid sentence by this time  _him_ kissing me. I spent no time wasted. My arms found his waist, wrapping them around his fragile body. Leo's arms circled my neck, playing with my very long hair (I need to get a haircut).

Everything was perfect. All thoughts of Annabeth, Nico, and anything bad flew out if my mind. I realized two things in that perfect moment:

1\. I loved Leo with all my heart, nothing like with Annabeth. This is probably what the daughter of Athena was talking about, that girl just knows everything doesn't she.

2\. It all happened under the guidance of the moonlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter wasn't as long, i don't think i'll be able to do one as long as the first chapter


	3. o k a y ?

 

**Leo's POV**

My head swarmed a bit, having to flutter around like bee surrounded by flowers to prevent any injuries in the kindergarten classroom. I get left alone for just a single indoor lunch break with these little rascals and I could already feel a headache forming. Curse Ms. McLean- or I call her by her first name, Piper, since we are basically best of friends - and how she trusts me so much.

When she asked me to take care of them alone, I generously accepted the responsibility, knowing that Piper was six months pregnant with a baby boy and she needed all the time she can to rest up. Jason, her husband who was also good friends with me, urged her to leave work now to rest, but being the stubborn adult she was, Piper absolutely refused, saying that she wanted to be with her class children as long as she can. Piper loves kids even if they are a pain in the butt.

I floated around everywhere, breaking up fights, telling boys to not run in class, stopping the girls from forcing boys to wear princess hats, etcetera. Time seemed to go against me at the moment, slowing down. I looked at the clock at seemingly appropriate intervals, however, time just didn't seem to move at all.

I sighed, told myself to get up and going, after all, it'll be even harder when there'll be a substitute and Piper has her maternity leave.

**\-- one month later --**

The children were actually a lot more attached to Piper than I thought. When Piper announced her departure, half the class started crying, mostly girls, but I could see some boys' eyes were watering as well. They all hugged her one by one, some longer than the others until a child yelled out a question.

"Ms. McLean? If you won't be our teacher, then who will? Can it please please please be Mr. Valdez?" The little girl pouted with puppy dog eyes as she wished for me to be the teacher. Me? Be the teacher? Ha! As if!

All eyes directed toward me, creating an invisible spotlight that only I could feel.

"No class," I tried to be as sweet and gently as possible, not as though the thought made me barf and laugh at the same time, "you'll have a substitute, his name is..." My mind went blank.  _"Dang it! I forgot the guy's name!"_

Before I panicked even more, Piper quickly rushed in to finish my sentence, "Mr. Jackson. His name is Mr. Jackson." The children immediately began to murmur, trying out Mr. Jackson's name on their tongues.

Soon, too soon even, the school day was over and Piper had to leave. I gave her a departing hug, along with Jason, who came to pick her up. I waved goodbye, returning shortly to the classroom. All the children had left, leaving the class to myself. Percy (Mr. Jackson), should be here any minute. In the meantime, I busied myself with tidying the toys, making it look more presentable.

Just as I was in the middle of sweeping the floor, a low voice coughed, startling me out of my thoughts. I whirled around to meet face to face with a (very defined) chest. I tilted my head upwards but quickly regretted it since I've shown him my prominent red cheeks.

"Hey."

That single word made butterflies erupt in my stomach. Hurriedly, I stepped back a bit, cleared my throat and composed myself, opening my mouth to reply.

"Hello, may I ask who you are and how I can help you?" I was genuinely confused as to why this man was in the classroom.

"Err, well, apparently this was the class I was supposed to sub for? Is it not?" My brain clicked. This must be Percy! I immediately reacted.

"Oh! Yes, you must be Percy Jackson! I'm so sorry for that, I didn't recognize you. Again yes, this is the class you are subbing for. My name is Leo Valdez, I'm the teacher assistant." The words jumbled together, coming out of my mouth like a blur. Why was I so nervous? I knew I was bi, but still... I've only ever been attracted to girls in my life...

"Phew! I thought I might have walked into the wrong class!" Percy gave me a dopey smile. My heart fluttered at the sight. Wow, one minute in meeting this dude and I'm already having a crush. Great.

I gave him a thin-lipped smile, forcing my body to look uninterested.  _"Come on Leo, you can't fall in love again, remember how that turned out last time?"_ I tried to convince my stupid brain to not crush on Percy, every time I just end up being rejected or dumped after a few months from being "too secretive". Well, it's not like it's my fault for not wanting anyone to know how I was a... murderer.

"--u okay?" When I looked up, Percy was right next tone with his hand gently gripping my shoulders. I turned bright red. Percy probably isn't even gay! Why am I even hoping?

"Leo?" Percy's concerned eyes pierced into mines. I let out a shaky breath, still a bit unstable after thinking about m-my mother. Even the thought of her made me want to give up on life, on the class children. I forced a smile on my face.

"Yeah? Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I stuttered out the words, nervous at how closely Percy was staring and how the pool of tears forming on my lower eyelid was gradually increasing by the second.

"Are you crying?" That single question sent me off the ledge. I burst into hysterics, falling onto my knees, onto the soft carpet, bawling my eyes out. Percy asked no questions, merely wrapped his muscular arms around my skinny frame and whispered loving words into my ears, calming me considerately. Sooner or later, my eyes dried out of tears to cry, and also ran out of things to cry off.

"Okay?"

"Yea, I think, for now."

That small conversation made me realize, it didn't take a speech to help me, I didn't need therapy or any fancy crap, all I needed is some love and... an okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so cringe


	4. r o o m s

****

**Leo's POV**

Why are there so many fricking rooms in this stupid fricking place?!? Can an actor not find the dressing room without being confused in a labyrinth of identical useless spaces?

I growled and stomped my foot against the hardwood floor. The impact created a soft thud, shaking the dainty fragile glass cups balanced on the table. Why was it there? Don't ask me. Ask the stupid company that  _puts way too many rooms in their backstage area._

By some miracle, I found myself actually surrounded by a decent amount of human civilization. Wow! Looks like I won't have to die in this place from starvation and thirst after all! And by the looks of it, it was an office space-type-thing. People bustled in and out of cubicles, most in formal business suits and dresses. No one even so much as glanced at me, the only person who was wearing a casual shirt and pants with galaxy Vans. At least, I thought no one was, until _he_ came.

"Um, sir? May I help you with anything?" I spun around to meet face to face with an emo looking man. He was surprisingly shorter than me (and I am like 5'5) with dark brooding eyes. He looked as if he belonged in a street gang or something.

"Oh, yah, ummm... I kind of got lost trying to find my way to the dressing room. I'm the new actor your company has hired a few days ago..." I trailed off, realizing how stupid and clueless I sounded. The man seemed genuinely confused.

"You were trying to get to the  _dressing room_? Yet managed to place yourself  _here_?" He seemed extremely exasperated, yet sort of reminded me of a father who was talking to a two-year-old child that didn't know the difference between red and blue. I awkwardly rubbed my neck with my palm, hoping I didn't seem  _too_  dumb.

"Ermm, yeah?" I winced at the end, causing it to sound like a question. Another man, albeit a whole ton taller and more built, popped up behind to man I was talking to.

"Hey Nico, chill, don't go too hard on him, you know how easy it is to get lost in the maze of hallways and rooms this ginormous company has. Especially if you're a newcomer." The new man's eyes pierced into mine for a split second, and I could already feel my heart thumping in my throat. He was beautiful. Sea green eyes that looked like the waves of the sea, tousled hair that was swept to a side of his face. I shook myself out of those thoughts, refocusing my attention towards the ongoing conversation. The Nico dude was currently making a lot of arm motion, almost hitting me directly in the nose.

"--here and the dressing room is all the way over on the other side! How do you converse the entire area because you were lost?!?" The man let out a breathtaking laugh. It warmed my heart and made me internally smile, wishing for him to keep laughing and smiling.

"Here Nico, why don't you keep on working, I'll deal with him." The man flashed me a grin. Nico stalked off towards what I presume his assigned cubicle, muttering about how the stupid company is so big. Ah, that was exactly what I was thinking.

"Hey, I'm Percy." Those three simple words caused me to jump, I wasn't expecting him to talk to me so quickly. Well, at least I know his name.

"Hi! Errm, uh- I'm Leo..." Wow, join me in "How To Be An Absolute Loser and Lame Awkward Person" 101.

"So, Leo, what play are you going to be a part of?" Percy started to walk toward the exit while asking me, holding open the door, waiting for me to cross. I hurriedly rushed to him and exited the offices into a long bland hallway.

" _Midsummer's Night Dream_  by Shakespeare. I'm playing Demetrius, it's kinda been someone I've always wanted to play...." I looked down slightly embarrassed at the confession. Percy didn't even react like I was weird or anything. In fact, he just cocked his head to the side with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Demetrius. Interesting." Even though they were one-word sentences, Percy seemed to put a lot of genuineness in it.

I just started to take in my surroundings. I could faintly pick up the chatter of fellow actors and actresses mingling around. We're here!

But before we turned the corner, Percy stopped me with his hand by gently gripping my shoulder to hold me back. I turned around, confused by his actions, not expecting what he was about to do.

My lips crashed into his.

It wasn't long. It wasn't dirty. It was a simple, three-second kiss. But somehow, it meant the world to me.

A piece of paper was slipped into my hands. I watched as Percy wordlessly walked away, tossing me a smirk and a wink before he could disappear into the endless corridors. I finally gained the senses to figure out what the paper said.

_Call me when u can ;)_

Below was a number.

I wasn't regretting entering a company with so many rooms anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! my name is sandy, and my main fan fiction account is on wattpad (http://wattpad.com/user/sandy-fi-wee), but i have decided to get an account on archive of our own. hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
